The Death of King Candy
Queen Elinor and King Fergus lead their daughter, Merida, her boyfriend, Wreck-It-Ralph, her brothers, Taran and Chuckie Finster, and their best friends, Blossom, Bill the Lizard, John Robertson, Max Henshaw, Old Blind Joe McDowell, Fidget the Bat, and Peewee Pete to the garden. "Mum, why can't you or dad just tell us what this is all about?" Merida asked her mother. "You'll see, poppet," said Elinor with a smile. "It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll like it. Won't they, Fergus?" "That's right, Elinor." Fergus said, as he took her by the hand and followed. "It'll be great...now close your eyes..." "No peeking, Merida!" said Elinor, as they led them towards the garden. When they were all the way in the garden, Fergus said, "Okay, Merida. You and your friends can open your eyes now." Merida, Ralph, Taran, Chuckie, Blossom, Bill, John, Max, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, and Peewee Pete did so, and they all gasped. Standing in the middle of the garden was a Neverland play set just for boys and girls like them. "Oh, Mother! Father, you're the best!" Taran exclaimed happily, and he, Merida, and Chuckie gave Elinor and Fergus a hug. Then they ran over to the play set with Ralph and his friends. Chuckie said, "It looks just like the real Neverland!" "It even looks like our hideout!" added Ralph. Max, Old Blind Joe, and Peewee Pete jumped on the bed while Bill, John, and Fidget looked at the fishes above them. "This is the best day ever!" sighed Blossom. Merida, Taran, and Chuckie stopped and gasped when they saw a shadowed King Candy in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "King Candy!" Merida, Taran, and Chuckie cried in unison. Ralph, Merida, Blossom, and the boys hid quickly. "I consider myself a reasonable king," King Candy said angrily, as he emerged out of the shadows. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Chuckie bit his lip and began to explain. "But sire, we--" "Is it true you ran away from home and moved to Neverland?" King Candy demanded. "Look, Your Majesty, we had to!" Chuckie argued. "Contact between Neverland and the real world is strictly forbidden! Chuckie, you know that! Everyone knows that!" King Candy scolded. "But if we didn't move anywhere, Neverland would've disappeared." Chuckie protested. "Do you think I care? One less place to worry about!" King Candy shouted. "You're more of a bossy dictator than Baron Greenback! You don't even know Neverland!" Chuckie snapped angrily. King Candy was about to attack Chuckie when Ralph and his friends spoke up bravely. "Hold it right there, you dirty rat!" Danny shouted. Now Aladdin was surprised and scared. "What did you just say?" "You heard him, you hideous monster!" Minnie shouted. "You're not a very nice person if you act like that!" Mowgli said sourly, "And you're worse than my enemy, Shere Khan!" "Yeah, and you only care about yourself, you street rat!" Louie shouted. "You Arabian dictator!" Baloo agreed. "You're ten times worse than Arthur and Cecil!" said Bagheera. "You have no heart at all, Aladdin!" sneered Shere Khan. "Just wait until Winifred hears about your unkindness!" Hathi said coldly. "That's no way to talk to your daughter and sons either!" Kaa said, giving Aladdin a haughty nod. With that, Danny punched Aladdin to the ground. Then Nala poisoned him with her snake venom, killing him completely. The evil Arabian tyrant was dead! Danny, Minnie, Mowgli, Pudge, Nala, Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, and Kaa were so happy. Later that night, Danny, Minnie, Mowgli, Pudge, Nala, Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, and Kaa danced around a campfire, celebrating Aladdin's death. Then they went into Hangman's Tree, where they had a sleepover. Danny, Minnie, Mowgli, Pudge, and Nala fell fast asleep. So did Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, and Kaa. They all fell asleep for the rest of the night in their hideout. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan series Category:Death Stories